Kidnapped A TNA Love Story
by AshleyTNA
Summary: A girl won to be a TNA Superstar for a year. She find out are danger every adventure around corner. Starting your favorite TNA superstars. Rated M for strong violence,Strong Sexual Content,Hard Language,and Rape. Aj Styles/oc Jeff Jarrett/oc
1. Chapter 1 intro

**Chapter One Intro**

**My name is Ashley. I'm twenty years old,and i'm a TNA Knockout. It all started when i won the contest of being "A TNA Superstar for a year. I make some new friends and new enemies. Oh so i have a new boyfriend his name is Aj Styles,but there is one guy that i don't like you may have heard of him. His name is Jeff Jarrett. he the founder of TNA i hate ,but he pressed i love Aj .Ohhhh what i going to do?**

**Name: Ashley Carey**

**Ring Name: Ashley Styles**

**Face or Heel:Face **

**Finishing move: Styles Wrap(Figure-Four Leglock)**

**Friends:Mickie James,Fortune,Dixie Carter,James Storm,and Faces of TNA.**

**Enemies:Jeff Jarrett,Immortal(minus Hulk Hogan),Winter,and heels of TNA.**

**Theme Song: Same as Fortune.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is fiction, All things belong to TNA _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

**_The First Day_**

**_I go to the TNA office in Orlando,FL. That where I meet the President of TNA Dixie Carter._**

**_" Hello Ashley." Dixie Said._**

**_" Hello Mrs. Carter." I said._**

**_" Please call me Dixie." Dixie said. "So you want to be a Wrestler? _**

**_" Yes!" I said._**

**_" Okay go to locker 213 that be your room." Dixie said._**

**_"Thank you Dixie I promise I won't let you down." I said._**

**_As I walking in my locker room,someone grab me_**

**_" Let me go!" I said._**

**_"Well well we got some new person in TNA?" The person said._**

**_"Who are you?" I said._**

**_" My name is Jeff Jarrett i'm the founder of TNA." Jarrett said._**

**_"Well founder or not you not going to kidnap me in public." I said._**

**_"You are right about that cutie pie." Jarrett said as he let me go._**

**_"Stop called me that." I said._**

**_"well what is your name?" Jarrett said as he touch my face._**

**_"A...Ashley." I said. "Now stop touch me!"_**

**_"No not yet." Jarrett said._**

**_I started to cry._**

**_"Now do it i say." Jarrett said as he kissed me._**

**_"mmmmm" I said. "NO! _**

**_Then I slapped him._**

**_"You little bitch!" Jarrett said._**

**_As he about to slap me, i heard a voice..._**

**_"Hey back off Jarrett!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(giggles) im evil am i? <em>**

**_who call Jarrett?_**

**_Can Ashley be saved?_**

**_Find out next time my pretties_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning this is fiction. All things belong to TNA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

_**A new friend and a new crush?**_

_**"Hey back off Jarrett!" The man said.**_

**_"What do you want?" Jarrett said._**

**_"Let the women go,or else..." The man said._**

**_"Or else what?" Jarrett smiled._**

**_"This." The man said as he punched Jarrett in the face._**

**_As Jarrett walking away,I hug him._**

**_'Thank you" I said._**

**_"You're welcome" The man said._**

**_"Who are you?" I said._**

**_"Well my name is Allen Jones,but people called me Aj Styles." Allen Said._**

**_"Well my name is Ashley." I said._**

**_"Well ashley nice to meet you,but i gotta to go i have a match." Allen said._**

**_"Okay see you Aj." I said._**

**_I went to my locker room,there was a girl watching television._**

**_"Hello." I said._**

**_"Hello." The girl said._**

**_"My name is Ashley Carey." I said._**

**_"Well my name is Mickie James.' Mickie said._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning this is fiction. All things belong to TNA __

_Chapter Three _

_A friend in need._

"_So what you doing Mickie?" I said._

"_Umm watching my boyfriend James Storm in a match." Mickie said._

"_Cool,can I watching with you?" I said._

"_Sure" Mickie said._

_As we watching I tell Mickie about Jarrett almost kidnapped me,and Aj saves me._

"_Wow." Mickie said._

"_I know." I said._

_As we talking someone knock on our door._

"_Come in." Mickie said._

"_Hey baby." James Storm said._

"_James I would like you to meet Ashley." Mickie said._

"_Nice to meet you." James said._

"_Thank you,you too." I said._

_As we are talking, Dixie rush to the door._

"_Ashley!" Dixie said._

"_Yes Dixie?" I said._

"_Did Jarrett did something to you?" Dixie said._


End file.
